kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Arisen
'''Arisen '''or simply known as '''Skeletons '''are an sub-group of corrupted found within the realm of Mortalia known as the Enthralled Dead. They are the walking skeletal remains of once dead mortals who have been resurrected into a state of un-life to serve their master until they have been dismissed or broken. There are many variations of arisen, as they take on the characters of the mortal to which they are resurrected from. However, they are mindless as the spell them to bring them to un-life cannot bring them back into a true independent state, however some variations have been able to retain some semblance of their former lives. All arisen are bound to the one who summoned them, which is usually a Necromancer but they can also been bond to powerful undead, cursed beings or Reapers. Since they are the most structurally defined undead specimens as apparent they are the ones which can form the standard regiments of army corps. The most notable of which was the Skeleton Legion who were undeniably the largest and most powerful armies of undead ever discovered. Characteristics Arisen are exclusively skeletal remains to which a mortal soul has been bonded to in the form of the death magic found lingering within the skull of the arisen. Only the bones of a mortal are required in the creation of an arisen. Meaning flesh & organs are either lingering or not there at all, since they are powered by the death energy they were bound to. Often, arisen bare whatever equipment they were found buried with, whether that be garments of clothing, armour & weaponry. These can still be used by the said arisen or be replaced for something more suitable, for instance, the arisen of the necrotic priesthood made use of drakari forged weaponry such as the grim shield, black swords & battle scythes, whilst the arisen of the Cult of Skulls use ancient equipment buried in the tombs of Naz'grim, which did leave them decayed and rusted. Regardless of variation, all arisen are bound to perform the will of their binder, which was usually a practitioner of necromancy, as most do not possess any form of free will. This is usually in the form of being the fighting force of necromancers if need be, but also could be as simple as being house servants which is much appreciated within the aristocracy of the Drakari. Strengths Physical Resistance Arisen, like all variations of undead & demonic beings are imbued with Magic and are bond to its presence in Mortalia. This means that they gain a resistance to the realms physical restraints, such as mortally wounding weaponry, though they can still be broken by them in the long run if exposed to them for a extended period of time. Unending Host Arisen do not suffer penalties from malnourished, dehydration or climate conditions like most mortals do, they never require rest, food or even breath, which allows them to remain formation in inhospitable conditions. Weaknesses Magical Vulnerability Arisen are bound purely by the death magic imbued within their skeletal structures, severing this magic from the skeleton will diminish the arisen until eventual breaking, crumbling into un-animated bones once more, this can be done through the use of certain magical attacks such as light, nature, & chaotic magics. Physical Enchantments Despite their physical resistances as mentioned in their strengths, weaponry with has been imbued with magic can do just as much damage as directly controlled magics. This weakness gave rise to the Templar Brotherhood's "Holy Weapons". Binder Vulnerability. most arisen are empowered through the magical manipulation of a nearby mage of death magic, this makes the binder extremely vulnerable in a strategic sense, as if the binder of the arisen was killed, the link for the arisen's magic would be broken and crumble indefinitely. This weakness has become less effective in more experienced death magic practitioners who are bound just to one being. Variations Like most over forms of undead, they are several variations of the initial concept of its being, such is the case with the Arisen though the power and appearance are slightly altered, they are the same skeletal remains. * Arisen Minions Arisen Minions are the weakest variation of Arisen which have been found, they are simply directly summoned skeletal remains bearing no equipment and bare no true free will, they are used in combat in the most dire of needs as they can be used as a horde in quick response when needed as they require little energy to maintain. They are more commonly used as manual labour as either labourers or servants. * Arisen Warriors Arisen warriors are the most common variation of the arisen, they bare some resemblance of using weaponry and equipment in combat, so are primarily used as fighting forces for necromancer armies. hindered by the equipment they are using. * Arisen Skirmishers Arisen Skirmishers are in exactly the same as the warriors mentioned eariler, however they wield ranged weapons in combat, such as bow & arrows, crossbows & bolts or even thrown weapons such as javelins or slingshots, again hindered by the equipment they are using. * Arisen Horsemen * Death Guard * Mounted Death Guard * References *Skeleton Warrior Concept Art (Kainet, 2018) *Skeleton Cloaked Concept (Opengameart, 2018) *Skeleton Army (Morrison, 2007) *Death Guard (Banzz, 2016) Category:Undead Category:Arisen Category:Corrupted